The Eve Of Ice
by Revenge Seeker
Summary: Eve is the new girl for the Urameshi team, she's had a troubled past that won't allow anyone to get past the status of: don't touch me, don't even look at me. Problem? Hiei and Kurama. My first yyh fic.
1. Chapter 1

THE EVE OF ICE  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Eve was walking out of her house, being demon, she was going to the makai realm. To visit her dead family, she was all alone.  
  
"What the-!!!" she screamed as a figure knocked her unconscious.  
  
They flew together for a while, until stopping at what seemed like a hotel room. The figure put Eve on their spare bed and walked away.  
  
"Yeah I found her, she looks just human though," the figure said, he was short and had black hair with a white outburst in the front and a navy blue surrounding the black.  
  
"Well, I look human too, and so do you Hiei," A tall figure with long red hair said.  
  
"I'd say something, but I am just human," A boy said, he had black hair and was fairly tall.  
  
"Yusuke, come on lets check on her, Hiei might've done some damage by grabbing her," A really tall boy with orange hair said to his friend with a small grin.  
  
"Sure Kuwabara," they both walked into Eve's room.  
  
"Ugh," Eve sighed, "I feel like crap...wait what happened."  
  
"Hiei kidnapped you," Yusuke said, trying not to alarm her.  
  
"What on earth?..Who are you?!" Eve sat up, apparently really startled.  
  
"I'm Yusuke," the boy with black hair pointed to himself, "And he's Kuwabara," he said pointing at the tall boy with orange hair.  
  
"Hiei, Kurama, she's up!" Yusuke called.  
  
Kurama and Hiei came through the door.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kurama, I hope Hiei didn't hurt you," the boy with red hair said with a friendly smile, Eve couldn't help but blush a bit.  
  
"Hn.." was all Hiei said.  
  
"Do you know what kind of demon you are?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, of course," Eve said, trying not to sound rude, "I'm a full ice demon-"  
  
"You're only half ice demon," Hiei interrupted her, "I can sense what you are-"  
  
"Then what am I?"  
  
"I don't know you're blocking that out, so I can't sense what you are."  
  
"I can't smell her," Kurama said inhaling two sharp sniffs of the air.  
  
"Tell us what you are," Yusuke said gently.  
  
"I can't," was all Eve said before she got out of the bed and realized she had no shirt or pants, she was only wearing a bra and underwear.  
  
"Where are my clothes!?" Eve shouted grabbing the blankets and covering her body.  
  
"They..uh...sorta froze," Kurama said blushing 30 shades of red.  
  
"FROZE?!"  
  
"Yeah, and uh.." Kurama said still blushing.  
  
"You were soaked, we had to take it off, alright!" Hiei said and walked out.  
  
"Geez, at least, he's wearing something, not just a bra and underwear," Eve said angrily.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing while Kurama bit his thumb.  
  
"What?" Eve demanded.  
  
"Hiei...wearing...a bra and...underwear," Yusuke said through laughter.  
  
Eve laughed a bit too, hearing what she had really said.  
  
SLAM!!! Hiei's door was shut, he must've been really angry, Eve thought.  
  
"So why am I here anyway?"  
  
"Koenma wants you to join our team," Yusuke said.  
  
"Team? Koenma?" Eve questioned.  
  
"Koenma, the leader of the spirit world, wants you to join team Urameshi."  
  
"Ok..." Eve said slowly, "And can I have some clothes?"  
  
All three boys blushed a deep red, "Sure, let me get you some," Yusuke said and left the room, Kurama and Kuwabara following him.  
  
"Why do you think she was here in the makai realm anyway?" Kurama asked Yusuke.  
  
"Dunno, we'll have to ask her once she's done," Yusuke grabbed a white t- shirt and jeans.  
  
"Here," he said handing them to Eve.  
  
"Thanks," she said, putting them on before he even left the room.  
  
"Wait!" Eve called before Yusuke closed the door, "I'm done."  
  
"So fast?"  
  
"Yeah," Eve said shrugging.  
  
Kurama and Kuwabara were playing cards, go-fish to be exact, and Kuwabara was losing.  
  
"How do you do it Kurama?"  
  
Kurama just smiled, then he saw Eve, "Eve!" he said, "Why were you in the makai realm anyway?"  
  
"Just...just visiting," she said sadly.  
  
"Visiting," Kuwabara said, "Visiting who? A friend? A boy friend?"  
  
Eve laughed, "No silly, visiting-" she paused, it sounded weird to say visiting my dead family, she sighed, "Visiting my dead family," she said in a final tone. She did not want to talk about it, especially with people she just met.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yusuke and Kurama said at the same time. They spun around and pointed at each other with a surprised look on their faces.  
  
"They do that, a lot," Kuwabara said laughing.  
  
"Don't be," Eve said in a cold tone that cut off all the happiness.  
  
"Don't be what?" Kurama asked innocently.  
  
"I don't take pity, especially from kidnappers!" Eve stormed out of the room.  
  
"Eve! Wait!!" Kurama yelled after her. He shot a look at the group, "Get Hiei," he said and ran off to find Eve.  
  
They ran to Hiei's door and turned to knob, expecting it to be locked, instead it turned open to reveal an empty room. The curtains fluttered a bit in the wind. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran out of Hiei's room to find Kurama.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke said when he saw him, he froze in his tracks when he saw Eve and Hiei battling, Hiei beating her up pretty badly.  
  
"What's going on!!"  
  
"Hiei is training her," Kurama said, "and I'm next."  
  
"This is insane, she just woke up, he can't train her!!"  
  
This conversation was all a blur to Eve, right now she was concentrating on Hiei.  
  
"Is that all you got Eve?" Hiei yelled, "You're pretty weak then."  
  
"Hiei..." Eve said, she hadn't even drew her katana.  
  
Hiei took the tip of his katana in his hand, and the sharper side of the blade facing down. He forced it into Eve's stomach, sending her backwards into a tree.  
  
"Nice fight," Eve said standing up extending her hand.  
  
"Hn," was all Hiei said then walked away, "I'm going to take a bath."  
  
"Hey, Kurama? Still wanna fight?" Eve said pushing it.  
  
"No, you should get some rest, how about we do this tomorrow?"  
  
"Please can we do this now?"  
  
"Okay, I guess.." Kurama said uneasily, 'she's a weak fighter, what was Koenma thinking?'  
  
"Hey, I'm going inside," Yusuke said.  
  
"Me too," Kuwabara said following Yusuke.  
  
Once they were gone, Eve changed her tone of voice into something really serious, "Fists or katana?"  
  
"Whatever is more easy for you, I'll be using my whip," he said transforming his rose into a spiky green whip.  
  
Eve took her katana and sheath out, and tossed them to the ground.  
  
"Let's start this thing!" Eve yelled.  
  
Crack, Kurama's whip hit Eve, a trickle of blood fell from her arm, she looked at it for a moment and disappeared. She reappeared behind Kurama, standing on one hand she thrust her feet forward into Kurama's back. Kurama fell forward, not expecting it. As he was getting up Eve did two flips, landing about a metre in front of Kurama. They watched each other for a split second, and then Kurama lashed out with his whip and cut the knee in her jeans just as she ran up and did a flip to kick him in the chest pushing herself forward to knock him back harder. Kurama got back up and faced her, lashing out with the whip again, crack! She had shoved the base of her palm upward into his nose and as a result breaking it. She did another flip so she was on her hands she pushed off from the ground and in mid-air, free-flying a bit, she kicked Kurama in the head causing him to bleed and fall back, hitting his head again on the base of a tree.  
  
"Kurama!! Sorry!" Eve said running up to him, "I didn't mean to kick that hard!"  
  
Eve picked up his head and looked directly into his eyes, "I can heal you if you let me, just relax and don't say a word."  
  
Eve positioned herself over Kurama, one knee one either side of him. She placed both hands on his nose and healed. Kurama's nose healed like magic but Eve's nose was broken as soon as his was healed. A trickle of blood rolled down the side of her mouth and fell onto Kurama's shirt. Eve then placed both hands on his forehead and the bruise that was bleeding healed, but with the same side effects; it reappeared on Eve's forehead.  
  
"How come all of this is going onto you?"  
  
"Because I'm not full ice demon," Eve said looking away.  
  
"You shouldn't heal me then," Kurama said with concern in his voice.  
  
"I need to but Kurama, I don't know if I should heal your chest and back," Eve said, a blush creeping up her cheeks.  
  
"Um...well if you don't want the pain, it's fine," Kurama said propping himself up on his elbows, little did he realize that his stomach and hers would be touching if he did that.  
  
"Oh...well...you know I can, it's just...nothing can be in my way of healing, meaning cloth," Eve blushed even more, picking up his mistake of his stomach touching hers. She pushed him back down, "Shh...remember now, stay quiet."  
  
Eve started to unbutton Kurama's shirt, revealing well-toned muscles, she blushed even more at this and put her hands on his chest, there was no blood. Must just be a bruise or something she thought. She finished healing his chest and felt a throbbing pain come over her own chest.  
  
"Ugh," she sighed softly, healing took quite a bit of energy, and since she had already fought him it was going to be a hard time staying conscious.  
  
"Eve, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said getting up.  
  
She extended a hand to Kurama to help him get up. She tried to help him up really she did, but as soon as Kurama grasped her hand and tugged a bit she fell on top of him, causing Kurama to fall back again.  
  
"Eve!"  
  
"I'm fine Kurama," Eve insisted, "Let me heal your back."  
  
"My back is fine," Kurama said laying her gently on the side and buttoning his shirt. He then picked her up, his left arm under her legs and his right arm supporting her back.  
  
"Really Kurama, I'm fine," Eve persisted still.  
  
"No, you're not fine, you have to get some rest, healing me took too much of your energy," he walked back to their room.  
  
"Hey guys," Kurama said tired, he looked at Eve, "She's asleep. I'm just going to change," he walked over to the spare bedroom and gently laid Eve on the bed, covering her with the blankets too. Kurama quietly shut the door.  
  
Kurama went into his own room and changed, her ran his hands through his long hair. Sighing deeply his mind drifted upon Eve.  
  
"Such a mysterious girl," he whispered.  
  
"Who me?" Eve asked.  
  
"Whoa!" Kurama exclaimed, "you...how?!"  
  
"Teleported," she said simply.  
  
"But you were asleep.." Kurama trailed off.  
  
"Ah, you only thought I was asleep, well actually I just woke up...and teleported here."  
  
"You really need rest-"  
  
"I haven't finished healing you," she walked over to him, "here, take off your shirt."  
  
"Eve-" he said as she worked her hands up his shirt instead. Eve concentrated hard and felt a semi-blinding pain pierce her back.  
  
Eve finished, "There, done..." and she started to fall backwards but not before Kurama caught her.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei knocked on the door, "I have to talk to you," he opened the door, "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" he looked from Eve to Kurama.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Kurama said placing Eve on his bed and covering her, "Don't wake up until morning this time," he whispered to her.  
  
"Kurama, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure Hiei," Kurama said walking out of his room and shutting the door silently.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting at the table. Hiei sat down with them, motioning for Kurama to sit too. They all watched him as if expecting him to say something.  
  
"Kurama, what happened in your battle?" Hiei asked in a cold voice.  
  
"She beat me...in about less than a minute," Kurama summed it up.  
  
"Beat you? But she couldn't beat Hiei-" Yusuke started.  
  
"She was hiding her powers from him, I know it," Kurama cut him off.  
  
"Why?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I don't know, but she is very strong, she could've beaten you too Hiei."  
  
"Then why didn't she?" Hiei bit out coldly, everyone knew Hiei hated it when people didn't use their full potential in battle  
  
"Why was she full of bruises then?" Yusuke asked, "Why aren't you hurt?"  
  
"I whipped her a couple times, but after that she healed me and the bruises appeared on her body," Kurama frowned in thought.  
  
"Healed you?" Yusuke asked, "I've heard of that, only ice demons can do that, but since she's only half, there's a lot needed to heal properly...Lets see first the bruises would appear on her, second she really needs to concentrate, third it takes a lot of energy, fourth her hands need to be on what she's healing, and fifth....fifth, yeah, nothing can be in the way, like clothing for example..."  
  
"How exactly did she heal you Kurama?"  
  
Kurama started to blush, "Uh, just like Yusuke said..."  
  
"We know the bruises appeared on her, she must've needed to concentrate, it did take a lot of energy by how tired she was, and..." Hiei said so Kurama could continue.  
  
"She took...my shirt off and...and placed her...her hands on...my chest," Kurama felt his cheeks burning.  
  
"Ah so I see Kurama, and did you enjoy it?" They all spun around, Eve was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact....I did," Kurama got up and walked over to Eve.  
  
Eve masked her confusion but putting on a small smile as Kurama said those few words. The whole gang was confused, why would Kurama say such a thing.  
  
Kurama and Eve were about a milimetre away from each other's faces and he was stroking her cheek, Eve turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"I told you not to wake up until morning," Kurama said not pulling away.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, night all," she slipped away from Kurama and was walking towards the door of her spare room, "night Kurama," she winked at him.  
  
Kurama snapped back into being shy and blushed a deep red at the thoughts of what he just did, at what Eve just did!  
  
"AHEM! And what was that" Yusuke said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Nothing, just saying good night," Kurama blushed even deeper.  
  
"Night Kurama," Yusuke mimicked Eve's voice, "You're totally in love with her!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing while Hiei walked away into his room.  
  
"Hiei! You wanted to talk?" Kurama said running up to him.  
  
"We did," Hiei said coldly, "It amazes me, Kurama. How you could fall for someone so fake..." Hiei walked into his room.  
  
"So I'm weak now aren't I?" Eve said appearing in Hiei's room.  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei said bitterly.  
  
"Just came to talk," Eve said casually.  
  
"Get out," Hiei said softly.  
  
"Why?" Eve walked over to him.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said, thoughts already racing in his mind.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't think that was an answer," Eve said walking away.  
  
"Just get out," Hiei said once more.  
  
Eve walked over to his window and opened it, "my...my family...was murdered...by a shadow demon," Eve said, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"Sad," Hiei said coldly.  
  
"Murdered when...I was eight years old. My powers increased greatly but I had no idea of how to control it," a single tears fell.  
  
"Hn, get out and tell someone who cares," Hiei said dangerously.  
  
Eve continued still, "I blocked out all emotion, and tried to train myself, I was dangerous."  
  
"Whatever," Hiei said, aware that Eve had shed a tear.  
  
"Hiei, you're a cold person," Eve said bitterly.  
  
"Yeah, I already know that, get out."  
  
"Fine," Eve said teleporting herself out of the whole building.  
  
Kurama's sharp ears picked up all of this in his room, but he had no idea of where Eve went. He got up and let himself into his friend's room.  
  
"Hiei, how could you be so cold?" Kurama asked angrily.  
  
"Hn, I told her to go."  
  
"And she did, where is she!"  
  
"How should I know, that weakling just teleported herself outta here, and I'm glad."  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama yelled and went to search for Eve. He looked in her room, his room and finally outside where he found her in a tree, trying not to cry and mumbling to herself.  
  
"Eve," Kurama coaxed softly, "please, come down here."  
  
Eve disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in front of Kurama in a white puff.  
  
"Eve, shhh, it's all right now," Kurama said pulling Eve into a hug.  
  
"Why Kurama?"  
  
"He's had a rough past too, he means well really," Kurama said, gently brushing a few hairs out of her face.  
  
"Kurama," she muttered and buried her face into his chest and started to cry.  
  
He rubbed her back in little circles, "Eve, if you fight him tomorrow he might ease up on you."  
  
"I guess so, but shouldn't I go see Koenma?"  
  
"Yeah, after that you'll train with Hiei, okay?"  
  
"Yes," Eve looked up at him.  
  
Kurama looked at Eve, he put a hand on her cheek and tilted her head. Then he bent his head, getting closer to her.  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
"Eve," he whispered.  
  
"I haven't been this close to anyone since...since he was here..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My...my ex-boyfriend," She whispered.  
  
"Well I'm here now, and I won't let anyone hurt you," he whispered back.  
  
"You don't understand, he changed me, changed my past. If you really knew me you would...would..." Eve trailed off looking back into Kurama's vivid green eyes.  
  
"Then let me know you," he whispered in a soft voice.  
  
"I can't Kurama," Eve said before she teleported to her room.  
  
"Eve!" Kurama said running towards the building. Kurama flung the door open and ran into Eve's room.  
  
"Kurama, please, go away..." she mumbled, lying back down on her bed.  
  
"Eve, please I just want to help you."  
  
"Why? All my life I've been alone, and I don't think it'll change anytime soon."  
  
"Well I do, Eve we're here to help you," he walked over to her and sat on her bed.  
  
"Yeah, well was Hiei helping when he told me to get out?"  
  
"He's had troubles of his own, hard troubles..."  
  
A solid knock came from the door and it opened slowly.  
  
Hiei.  
  
"What do you want?!" Eve said.  
  
"Just came to talk, Kurama," he nodded to him.  
  
"Right," Kurama got up and left.  
  
"Eve, I'd like to say sorry-"  
  
"Sorry! Sorry for what! I don't care what you have to say!"  
  
"Eve, listen to me-"  
  
"Why should I? You didn't listen to me!"  
  
"Eve, just listen to what I have to say," Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei," Eve sighed, "I don't have the energy right now, just spill it and get out, do you even know how much it takes to teleport?!" Eve said her temper rising.  
  
He walked over to her window, opening it and letting some air in, "when I was born, I was part ice demon and part fire demon. I got the traits of my father though, a fire demon. But for that, I was thrown over the ice demon world, supposedly to my doom. My mother an ice demon gave me this...her tear gem. I also had a sister, I wanted to go looking for her, and I did, I got this jagan, my third eye. It let me find her with ease, but in return, I couldn't tell her that I was her brother. We talked and I offered to find her brother-"  
  
"But you are her brother-" Eve shed a tear, his life, his emotions, were all mixed up. A lot like hers.  
  
"I offered to find her brother so she wouldn't know that I was really him," Hiei said as if Eve had never interrupted, "she started telling me what she thought he brother would be like, the exact opposite of what I am. It would break her heart to know that someone like me was her brother, to me her happiness is all that matters. And to know I was her brother would ruin it all-"  
  
"No it won't Hiei, I'd rather know that someone was my brother than to keep it hidden from me-"  
  
"Each time I return, have you found my brother? And a simple no is what I would all was reply."  
  
"Hiei, you can't keep it hidden," another tear gem fell out of her eye, she squeezed it and let it transport to Hiei.  
  
"What this?" Hiei asked as he examined it, "Eve, thank you," he said realizing what it was.  
  
Eve's voice changed and went cold again, "Just don't spread it around," Eve said tossing the second tear gem on the ground.  
  
"Hn," he said.  
  
Eve walked out of her room and went into the kitchen and prepared a snack. Good buttery popcorn!  
  
"Haven't had this in a while," Eve said as she rested her chin on her hand and watched the microwave. A hand rested on Eve's shoulder making her jump.  
  
"You're tense," Eve turned around to find Kurama's friendly face smiling at her.  
  
"Oh, hi. Want some?"  
  
"Sure...why are you so tense, even when I was holding you..."  
  
"It's nothing," Eve said, "Only the scars that won't go away," she muttered under her breath thinking he couldn't hear.  
  
"Only the scars that won't go away?" Kurama whispered gently.  
  
"You heard that?!" Eve said in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Eve sighed, "my past."  
  
"Tell me," Kurama said with a strange forcefulness in his voice.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not-"  
  
Ding. The popcorn was done, and Eve took it out, the butter filling the room with a delicious smell.  
  
"Tell me why you are so hurt, why you are so tense," He followed Eve to the couch.  
  
"Kurama, are you ever going to stop bothering me about my past?"  
  
"Eve, I just want to help," he sighed.  
  
"Then help me eat this popcorn," she said with a small laugh and flicked on the TV.  
  
"Promise to tell me later?"  
  
"Sure, whatever," Eve was watching the channels she flipped, "I feel like watching a movie."  
  
Eve flipped the channels coming across a few movies, horror, comedy, adventure, and action. She stopped for each one, watching about five minutes of each to see if she liked it. None caught her attention until she flipped once again and saw a romance starting. The two lovers had been separated and were thinking about each other day in and day out. They both got offers to go on dates but replied with the same answer, "My true love, awaits for my return." She watched about twenty minutes of it, really enjoying it, but realizing that Kurama, as a boy, was probably hating every minute of it. She flipped the channel.  
  
"Hey!" Kurama said a little louder than he expected.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry, could we go back and watch that movie?"  
  
"I guess so," Eve said, not really wanting to show her one weakness, romance. It was true, the one weakness she had was romance. She secretly longed for someone to sweep her off her feet. Roses, candles, soft music, rain walks, and passionate kisses in the moonlight. Her one weakness. She was lucky, in battle they could never find her weakness. When she battled, her emotions were hidden, no one guessing that her true weakness was romance. But here watching a romantic movie...with Kurama?! He was sure to guess her weakness.  
  
'I have to leave,' she thought, Eve got up and went into her room.  
  
"Eve? Where are you going?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
"To my room," Eve sighed and closed the door.  
  
"Finally," she sighed. She pulled out a piece of paper, it was a story she was working on entitled: Heat, Flame, and Passion; Fire!

RS: sorry to leave you here if you liked it, this is my first EVER yyh fan fic, I know, I haven't seen any episodes but I do browse the internet A LOT!! So please feel free to review giving me ideas, help and perhaps just an old fashioned flame. Remember this is my first fic for yyh, so yeah, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

THE EVE OF ICE  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Eve got out her favorite writing pencil and sat down, as she twirled it in her fingers she came up with an idea to start the story.  
  
"Romance, definitely, perhaps suspense?" Eve mused this thought and started to write.  
  
Finity ran, ran away from all of her troubles. From the man of her dreams, all of it. Tears pricked sharply at her eyes as she remember the times she had with him.  
  
Her kissed her neck, gently working his way to her lips. Finity's desires had been satisfied. She slowly put her hands around his neck, making note of where his hands were; one around her back and the other gently rubbing her side...-!  
  
"No!" Finity screamed, "I won't relive these memories!" she blinked back hot tears.  
  
A blood red rose came into her mind, the same one he had first given her. Even with it's sharp pricks she had kept it; she dried it out and kept it in her room. But all of that was gone now.  
  
"You promised to come back to me..." Finity's voice dropped below a whisper, "but I saw you holding her in your arms, just like me..." her throat choked up on her, making her voice hoarse.  
  
"I'm going to stop here," Eve said as she climbed into bed and thought of the rest of her story. Eve slept peacefully until eight o' clock, when she was awoken by Kurama.  
  
"Hi," he said with a smile on his face, "Sorry if I woke you up, would you like to go to breakfast?"  
  
"Sure," Eve said, "Let me change," Eve then realized she had nothing to change into, "Uh, on second thought, I'll go like this!"  
  
"Are you sure? I can get you something, I believe Botan might have stuff for you."  
  
"Really I'm fine, just a bit hungry," Eve grabbed his hand, "Lets go, I'm starved...Where exactly are we going again?"  
  
Kurama laughed, "You'll see," he said, a smile playing about his lips.  
  
The two walked in silence. Kurama felt a bit uncomfortable and wanted to say something to break it. But Eve on the other hand...she liked this quietness between them.  
  
"Hey, so what do you want to eat?"  
  
"Hm...maybe pancakes or something," Eve said staring at the ground.  
  
Kurama reached over to her chin and lifted her head up, "It's better to see where your walking," he smiled. Eve smiled back, she was afraid to open up to him, incase she got hurt again.  
  
But...  
  
Yesterday... 'Was he going to kiss me?' Eve pondered, it kept bugging her to no end. She finally just asked him, "Kurama, remember yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"When I was outside crying and you hugged me, you looked into my eyes...what were you going to do?" she asked with seriousness in her voice.  
  
Kurama froze and used the same tone she had, "I was going to take you back inside, why?"  
  
"Oh, no, nothing..." Eve said a little disappointed, 'is he lying? Or is it...true?' Eve felt tears prick at her eyes. 'I can't let myself get close to him...I must resist at all costs...but it's so hard!...' Eve felt a tear roll down her cheek. It formed into a tear gem and fell onto the ground. Eve tried to catch it so Kurama wouldn't see but it was too late.  
  
"Hey Eve I think you dropped something-" he bent down to get it then stopped as he realized what it was, "Is that a tear gem?"  
  
"Yeah," Eve murmured, and picked it up, shoving it into her jean pocket.  
  
"Yours right?"  
  
"Yep," she said unemotionally.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're not the type of person who would cry because of nothing Eve, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Memories."  
  
"What memories?"  
  
"Painful," Eve said, feeling very uncomfortable, 'he's only trying to help,' she told herself.  
  
"Could you give me a proper answer instead of one word?" Kurama asked quietly as he pulled her inside of the restaurant.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Why else would I be asking?"  
  
"Fine-" Eve looked up as a waitress came over.  
  
"How many?" she asked.  
  
"Two," replied Kurama, he saw Eve put on a fake happy smile and frowned a little.  
  
The waitress led them to a table; Eve and Kurama sat opposite each other.  
  
"Eve tell me what's wrong..." Kurama coaxed.  
  
"After we get our food, I don't want to be interrupted."  
  
Eve and Kurama looked at their menus in silence. Kurama decided to get toast, jelly, home fries, orange juice and a scrambled egg. Eve got a piece of toast with butter. Their waitress came a few minutes later.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" Kurama looked at Eve and Eve nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have some toast with jam, home fries, orange juice and a scrambled egg, please," He folded the menu and handed it to her.  
  
"Miss?" Eve put her sappy smile back on.  
  
"I'll have some toast with butter please," she said ever so politely.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes," Eve said politely once again. The waitress walked away and Kurama spoke up.  
  
Eve's fake smile fell back and she went normal again, "Why do you smile like that?" Kurama asked confused.  
  
"Because...it doesn't seem right to go out into the world and sulk."  
  
"But that's hiding your true emotions."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The waitress came back with the food. Eve nibbled on the toast while Kurama watched her intently.  
  
Eve looked up out of the corner of her eye and saw him staring at her, she looked out of her eye again, and then finally she looked up.  
  
"Is there something you want to say?" Eve asked.  
  
"No, I'm waiting for you to tell me why you're always so sad."  
  
Eve sighed and took a bite out of her toast, "Back in grade four, when I was ten...I fell in love for the first time," Eve said, "So naïve and innocent," she murmured. "Ah, I remember the feeling, blissfully in love when time stopped and my heart fluttered when I saw him. I thought how happy I'd be when he said I love you too. I told him about a month or so later that I liked him. He..." Eve sighed deeply, adverting her gaze from Kurama's eyes, "he...said no, it's took me three years to get over him, and when I finally did, I knew that I'd never be able to love someone else again. A year later, bringing me up to 14 years, I fell in love...again, and this time, he said he loved me. Happy times, playing in the park, sweet kisses and cuddling. All up until two months ago, when he told me he only said...he loved me because he was...flattered. A month after that I caught...him...lip-locked with some bimbo..." another tear gem fell out of her eye. She caught it and held it remembering all of those times she had with him. She shoved it into her pocket, her hand grazing over the first one, "and this all brings me up to today," she said looking back in Kurama's eyes. They were full of so much sympathy and a tinge of...longing.  
  
"Eve..." He said slowly, "I had no idea of how hurt you were..." He placed a hand on hers.  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
"This might not be the right time to say it but...I'm your friend, you can really trust me. You don't have to keep everything locked up inside...Eve, I just want you to be happy..."  
  
'Just want me to be happy?' Eve thought, 'happy for what?'  
  
"Kurama, after what I told you, wouldn't you realize that I'm afraid of getting hurt again..." she said then looked away from him, "especially by you..." She pulled her hand away from his.  
  
"You know I wouldn't hurt you, Eve, please just give friendship another chance."  
  
"It isn't friendship that I don't trust in...its love..." Eve paused for a minute, "I don't want to fall in love and be rejected, especially by someone I care for so much...Kurama, I hide my feelings because of this person..." a tear fell from her eye, it formed into a gem and Eve caught it, "if they knew what I really was they'd leave me forever and I can't let that happen, but I'm also too afraid to trust them..." Eve trailed off, "Do you know how much it hurts to hide it?!"  
  
The waitress came back, "Are you ready to pay the bill?"  
  
She placed it on the table, Eve glanced at it, it wasn't much. She interrupted before Kurama could say anything, "Is this enough?" she asked gently placing a tear gem on the table. The waitress picked it up and gasped, she nodded and quickly left.  
  
They both got up, "So who is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The one you hide your feelings from..."  
  
"I can't tell you," she felt the tear gem in her pocket; she squeezed one and let it transport to Kurama. He felt a small weight in his pocket; he reached in and grabbed it out.  
  
"Eve...!" he said examining it.  
  
"I don't have much use for it, keep it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Just don't spread it around though," she said, remembering what she told Hiei.  
  
As they were walking back Eve stopped.  
  
"Eve?"  
  
"Sorry Kurama, there's something that I forgot to do!" Eve transported to her parent's grave.  
  
Kurama stopped in worry, thinking something horrible, but then remembering that Eve was a smart girl and could take care of herself. He dwelled on what he had just heard from her.  
  
And...not to mention...  
  
Her parent's were murdered when she was eight.  
  
"Mother, Father...I'm so sorry for being late!" She said as she dropped down next to their graves.  
  
There was only one day in the spirit world she could talk to her parents...and today was it. Since they left in the wrong time, it was their final gift to her.  
  
"Eve, don't worry, we knew you'd come," her mother's voice rang in her head.  
  
"Eve we know about the team you're entering and that boy..." Her father said roughly.  
  
"He's hurt just like you...just give him a chance..." her mother said.  
  
"Who, Kurama?"  
  
"Maybe...." Her mother said.  
  
"Maybe? Well would you approve of him?"  
  
"Perhaps, if you make the right choice..."  
  
"Right choice?-" Eve stopped in mid sentence.  
  
A large claw slapped Eve in the side, making her roll over a few times. Eve, not feeling in the mood for fighting because of so much depression, let herself get whipped around. The monster, a huge wolf demon, kept clawing at her, drawing blood. It clawed at her whole body, making large wounds in her stomach, her back, her legs and her shoulders. Finally she decided to do something, "Blades of ICE!!!!!" She shouted and a hundred blades came out of her right palm and pierced the demon. Eve nearly fell unconscious, but with the last bit of strength she had she teleported to her bedroom. There she lay unconscious with life seeping out of her.  
  
About half an hour later Kurama knocked on her door.  
  
"Eve," He knocked gently, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
No answer, Kurama gently turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door; he peeked inside and saw Eve in a pool of her own blood. He gasped in horror and flung the door open wide then ran for some bandages. He came back into Eve's room.  
  
"Sorry Eve," he said lifting her shirt off and bandaging her stomach. The then did her back and shoulders. Finally he came to her legs.  
  
"H..help-" Eve whispered for a moment and then fell unconscious again.  
  
"I will, Eve please don't die!" Her tenderly took her jeans off and gently wrapped up her legs. When he was finished he picked her up and covered her with her blankets. He then brought a chair up to her bed and held onto her hand, never once letting sleep over take him.  
  
Hiei came out of his room. He saw Eve's open door and ignored it.  
  
"Finally, time to myself, when those idiots aren't here..."  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama's voice was hoarse and choked up.  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei said in concern, his voice was in Eve's room. Eve's door was open, how could he be so blind? "Kurama are you ok?" He said worried as he ran for Eve's door.  
  
Hiei's eye's rested on Kurama then on Eve; he gave Kurama a look of shock. Kurama's gaze still lingered on Eve.  
  
"Kurama?! What the hell happened here?!!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"I don't know, looks like the scars of a wolf demon, I just came in here and she was in a pool of her own blood..." he stared at her gripping her hand tighter.  
  
"Is she?.." Hiei trailed off.  
  
"No, she's still breathing but it's very shallow..."  
  
"Kurama, you should get some sleep..."  
  
"No!" he said firmly, "Sorry Hiei, but I can't seem to leave..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke walked in laughing. Hiei exited Eve's room.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, why were you in Eve's room?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hn," Hiei walked into his own room.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara ran into Eve's room. They both wore a clueless expression on their faces.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Eve and I went for breakfast and after that she teleported to somewhere else, saying it was something she forgot to do...I later found her here in her own pool of blood..."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara stood with very shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
About three weeks later Eve awoke, Kurama torn from her side by Yusuke's pleas to go to sleep. Eve sat up, feeling the pain return she laid down quickly.  
  
"You might as well give up on her Kurama..." Kuwabara said softly.  
  
"No! I can't...I just can't..." he muttered.  
  
"It's been three weeks now..." Hiei said.  
  
"The day when she and I went to breakfast...she told me something that would scar anyone...She told me of her first two loves. The first in grade four...turned her down, her first love ever...it took her three years to get over him. Her second love returned her feelings out of flattery and told her two months ago. She's just as hurt as any of us, and possibly more because of her parents dying at age eight-"  
  
Eve teleported right in front of Kurama, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"H-how...how c-c-c-could you!!!" Eve managed to choke out, "I-I-I t-t- trusted y-y-y-y-you!!!" she said barely managing to hold back tears. She slapped him hard across the cheek and then started to pound his chest with her fists, "I-I-I h-h-hate you!!" she sobbed, falling apart completely. She tore open his shirt and dug her long fingernails into his chest. Blood dripping as Kurama looked at Eve with sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said just so she could hear. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as she tensed up.  
  
"I-I d-d-don't need y-y-your pity!" she said pulling away from him.  
  
"Eve..."  
  
"A-and where did these bandages come from?!" She yelled swallowing her tears.  
  
"Me..."  
  
"You took off my clothes?!?!"  
  
"Yeah.." Kurama blushed deeply and looked down.  
  
"Sorry.." Eve said and teleported to her room where she again fainted from exhaustion. Only this time not on the bed but on the floor.  
  
A thud was heard from Eve's room. Kurama rushed in and gently picked Eve up and placed her on her bed, covering her tightly.  
  
Kurama walked back out, ready to go a take a bath. Yusuke stopped him though.  
  
"How come you didn't do anything?"  
  
"What could I do, Yusuke?"  
  
"Anything, back away perhaps-"  
  
"It was my mistake, now she'll probably never trust me again. I shouldn't have said what I said," Kurama walked into the washroom that was connected to his. (A/N: I know, I know, just go with it though kk?)  
  
He took off his clothes and threw it to the ground. Thinking of how disgusting it was to betray someone who was only just starting to warm up to him, to trust again. Thirty minutes later he finished and dried off and put some flannel pajamas on. He got in bed and started to read.  
  
When he was previously changing his clothes he had set the tear gem on his night table. He picked it up and examined it. It was a small, round, glassy ball, about the size of a centimeter. It had a blue-green tint. Kurama rolled it around in his hand, marveling at the beauty. He sighed restlessly and got up, pocketing the tear gem.  
  
'How could I have done that to Eve?' he sighed, 'might as well as ask for forgiveness...' he walked past the gang and stood at Eve's door...only to find her already conversing with Hiei.  
  
"I don't see how he could've told...I mean, it was so personal..."  
  
Hiei nodded his head, "Ever get that feeling that you just want to be alone? Not disturbed or living on the mountains?"  
  
"All the time," Eve sighed from pain, "Hiei, how is it that you understand me so well?"  
  
"I guess that we're alike..." Hiei smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Just thought that I've never had someone who's nearly exactly like me...very untrusting..."  
  
"Yeah, being rejected and played will do that to ya..." Eve laid back down, "Kurama? Did you want something?" She said sensing him at the door.  
  
At this he opened it and asked, "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Kurama what I told you was very personal...but you did bandage me...I guess. Wait how long was I unconscious?!"  
  
"About three weeks," he said relieved that he was forgiven.  
  
"THREE WEEKS?!" Eve yelled, "and you never gave up on me..." she murmured.  
  
"How could I?"  
  
"Eve, how did you get those scars?"  
  
"I was attacked by a wolf demon when I went to visit my parents graves,' that's why I left. Sorry Kurama."  
  
"A wolf demon? Odd..." he trailed off, "But that's not what I was asking...where did you get those old scars on your legs?"  
  
Eve blushed and looked down at her hands, "You don't want to know...you'd hate me I you knew..."  
  
"Eve...I know this is hard but please...tell me..."  
  
"Sorry Kurama..."  
  
'In time you'll get used to him...and maybe tell us what we want to know?' Hiei said in her mind.  
  
"Hiei?" Eve said confused.  
  
"Telepathy. Will you?"  
  
"Perhaps," Eve said looking at Hiei. She turned her attention to Kurama and saw a scratch on his neck. Eve struggled to get out of bed. She made her way over to Kurama.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered in a small voice. She unbuttoned his shirt and he blushed once again. She stared at what she had done to him and immediately felt sorry. She put her head to his chest listening to his heartbeat. Kurama blushed even more.  
  
"Eve?"  
  
"Yes?" she said placing her hands on his neck.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"The obvious," she said putting her hands on his chest, a long scratch appeared on her neck.  
  
"Eve, NO!!" it was too late Eve had finished healing him, scars on her chest now. She walked back to her bed.  
  
"Consider it as a thank you," Eve covered herself up. Eve turned beet red as a thought entered her mind, "You...you...didn't...see anything...did you?"  
  
"Um," he blushed as well, quite aware of Hiei's presence, "No. You had on your bra and underwear," he turned to Hiei who was smirking at him.  
  
Eve cocked her eyebrow, "That's not seeing anything?"  
  
"Sorry.." he muttered.  
  
"Thank you Kurama, I-I...there's nothing to express my gratitude. I'd have bled to death if it weren't for you," she sighed deeply, "Only wish I could get up out of here..." her attention turned to Hiei, "And I guess I owe you a re-match."  
  
"Yes you do," Hiei said still smirking.  
  
"Katana or fists?"  
  
"Whatever," he said, "I'm going with katana," he stood up and drew his sword and swiped at her cheek with amazing precision.  
  
"Gee thanks Hiei, that's what I need another cut," she smirked back at him.  
  
"I'd better go," Kurama said leaving the room.  
  
Eve got up to go rinse the cut out but was pushed roughly back down by Hiei, "Sorry," he muttered and left to go get a damp towel. He returned in about two minutes and dabbed gently at Eve's cheek.  
  
"I...I was so overwhelmed by pity that I let myself get beat up," Eve said.  
  
"Feeling sorry for yourself never works, trust me," Hiei said with a small laugh.  
  
"I know. It's just that I wanted to die but something pushed forward in me and saved my life," Eve sighed and closed her eyes, "While I was talking to my parents they told me-" Eve cut herself off, Hiei had been like her best friend for these few minutes she couldn't ruin it now by saying something her parents had told her.  
  
"Told you what? And how come you could talk to them?"  
  
"I can talk to them because they weren't supposed to leave yet and as their final gift they set a date for me to go talk to them. Though after I talked to them, they would be dead...well they are dead, what I mean is that that's the last time I could've ever talked to them. But I got cut off by that wolf demon," Eve figured if she kept talking she wouldn't have to tell Hiei what her parents told her, "I must go and find out if I can still reach them, that cursed wolf demon!"  
  
"Wolf demons...odd, hey what did your parents tell you?"  
  
"To be careful...and..." Eve struggled; lying wasn't her best subject, "to behave myself during...battles."  
  
Hiei cocked an eyebrow, "that's not what they told you...I can read you mind and you're lying," he said solidly.  
  
Eve shifted under Hiei's harsh glare, "Uh..."  
  
Too late.  
  
Hiei was already probing Eve's mind.  
  
"Eve, don't worry, we knew you'd come,"  
  
"Eve we know about the team you're entering and that boy..."  
  
"He's hurt just like you...just give him a chance..."  
  
"Who, Kurama?"  
  
"Maybe...."  
  
"Maybe? Well would you approve of him?"  
  
"Perhaps, if you make the right choice..."  
  
"Right choice?-"   
  
"Kurama? Why him?"  
  
"Argh!" Eve cast a dark look on Hiei, "who told you that you could read my mind?!" she said outraged.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said back, "you lied, and why Kurama?"  
  
"If you must know it's because he's been so nice to me, so sweet and caring...unlike you Hiei," she said her voice full of hatred.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said pretending to be in deep thought, "and he also told us of your secret right?"  
  
"He was obviously trying to help Hiei!! Oh what I wouldn't give you slap you right now!"  
  
"Eve you are obviously in the wrong place at the wrong time...you're just a weak and pathetic half-ice demon," he scoffed.  
  
"So are you Hiei, I wouldn't be talking if I were you!!"  
  
"Hn, I'm the perfect combination of ice and fire, Eve. And what are you? Just some half-ice demon that doesn't even want to embrace their other side!! For all I know you could just be a stinkin' human!!-"  
  
"Try shadow demon!!!!" Eve's body surrounded in a greyish aura, "Run that by me again," she said getting up.  
  
Hiei twinged with fear and drew his katana, "Shadow...not bad...not bad at all. I look forward to fighting with you."  
  
"Grrr," Eve summoned a small ball of dark energy and hurled it at Hiei, he held it back with some of his fire powers then froze it. Smashing it into tiny pieces of ice as it fell to the floor.  
  
Hiei smirked.  
  
"What's going on in here!" Kurama yelled coming into Eve's room.  
  
"Oh just a friendly little match with our dear shadow demon," Hiei said softly.  
  
"Shadow demon?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Darkness Shadows!!!" Eve yelled and a black cloud swirled around Hiei, making him unable to see. Eve felt around for her katana behind her, her eyes never once leaving the black cloud.  
  
"Fortosinthsis," Eve muttered and the black cloud grew denser. With quick and quiet movements Eve swung the blade at Hiei, making a large gash in his stomach.  
  
"Differenscio," Eve said as she sheathed her sword, the metallic vibration filling the room. The black could dissipated and Hiei was revealed clutching his stomach.  
  
"Yeah...so I'm a shadow demon?" Eve asked cheerfully, "Don't mess with me again," she said coldly. Eve slid back into bed and fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
"Hiei? Are you alright? What happened?" Kurama asked and ran over to Hiei trying to help him up.  
  
"She's a shadow demon, I read her mind and she got upset and started to fight me...She'll pay," Hiei narrowed his eyes and threw Kurama's hands off of him, "Seems like she's quite taken by you also," Hiei lifted himself up, still trying to cover his stomach.  
  
Kurama went pink, "T-taken by me?"  
  
"Yeah that's what she said," Hiei walked out of her room. Kurama followed him.  
  
"Are you alright Hiei? Do you want some help?"  
  
"I'm fine Kurama, just need some bandages. She's quite skilled already. Shadow demons are strong, I wonder why she doesn't want to be one..." Hiei took his shirt off and examined the wound he then proceeded to wrap the bandages around himself. Once he was finished he went around his room and rifled around for another shirt. He found one and put it back on.  
  
"Hiei are you sure you're okay? Shadow attacks are very harmful."  
  
"I'm fine okay?" he said coldly, "Now get out!"  
  
Kurama left in silence and decided to watch TV. He flicked it on and saw the movie he was watching with Eve, right around the time that she left too. He sat down and made himself comfortable while watching it. Kuwabara walked out of his room and sat down next to Kurama.  
  
"Aww, Kurama!!" he moaned, "romance again?!"  
  
"Here Kuwabara," he said and handed him the remote, "I'm just going to check up on Eve, I'll be right back," he walked into Eve's room as Kuwabara flipped the movie to car racing.  
  
Kurama quietly shut the door. A piece of paper that had fallen from Eve's desk caught his eye. He picked it up and read it; Eve's story about love.  
  
'I wonder why she didn't watch that movie with me?' Kurama thought, 'She's quite taken by you,' Hiei's words rang in her head. Kurama placed it back on Eve's desk, 'very descriptive, I never knew she had an interest in romance.' Another object caught his eye, Eve's favorite writing pencil. He studied it for a moment. The comfortable grip, the lead, the fact that it was well kept with no dents or scratches.  
  
He turned his thoughts to Eve and looked over at her. She was sleeping peacefully, her defenses down. She was such a hurt person who put up a large barrier to protect herself. And here she was defenseless without a care in the world. Oh what she must wish to be happy and normal again, Kurama thought. His thoughts once again drifted to Eve's story, romance...it didn't seem like Eve would take interest in that.  
  
Kurama left Eve's room and thought of how she would probably not be able to go back home for a while. Just considering that she was only in bandages, had no clothes of her own and would probably wake up feeling miserable he would go and get her stuff.  
  
Kurama went to Koenma and asked to get Eve's things; Koenma gave him the location of Eve's house and was off.  
  
Meanwhile Hiei was stretched flat on his bed, 'why doesn't she want to be a shadow demon...and Kurama...We were getting along so well though, grrr! I still won't forgive her!! That little bitch! We'll see whose stronger...yeah, we will indeed,' he chuckled to himself in thought.  
  
Kurama arrived at Eve's house. It was a small bungalow, but with blood splattered everywhere. Why was it such a mess, and why didn't Eve clean it up? Eve lived alone since her parents died. Demons probably attacked her while she was here. But whose bloodshed was this?  
  
Kurama went deeper into her house, the floor was torn up and he tripped. As he heaved himself up a tiny kitsune ran out off a room and cautiously walked over to Kurama. It went over and sniffed him and after a dignified mew it let Kurama pick it up.  
  
"What are you doing here little guy?" Kurama whispered gently.  
  
It nuzzled Kurama's arm and Kurama let out a small laugh, "Hey that tickles!"  
  
Kurama walked into more and more rooms looking for anything that would be of value to Eve. The kitchen was more a mess than any other room, nothing to valuable.  
  
"If I can just find her room..." Kurama muttered to himself.  
  
The small kitsune leaped out of Kurama's arms and ran toward another room. Kurama ran after it and came to Eve's room.  
  
Kurama looked around in shock; the carpet was torn, gauze was strewn all over the floor, the mattress had various holes in it, the oak desk was chopped in half and splintering, the curtains were ripped, her chest of drawers was probably the best thing there and the night table had lined binder papers scattered about it.  
  
Kurama walked over to the drawers were and opened it up, lucky him! It just so happened to be all of Eve's bras and panties. Kurama blushed and spotted a leopard skinned one. He grinned out of curiosity and put it into the huge bag he had brought along. He grabbed a few more things and then opened another drawer and found pants. He took as much as he thought he could and then opened the last drawer. He saw a few tank tops and some regular tee shirts but most of it was long-sleeved shirts. He had noticed that Eve had no shorts.  
  
'Maybe I'll buy some for her,' he thought kindly. His mind flicked back to Eve's body, scars on her arms and legs, that was why she wore things that covered her body, it must be.  
  
Kurama turned around, just about ready to leave into another room when he spotted a closet. He opened it up and saw some of the most beautiful clothes ever.  
  
A silk black dress and a short top. An old fashioned puffy dress that was maroon. And tons of skirts.  
  
He fingered them all and pulled out the two dresses then he grabbed some skirts. Stuffing it all in the bag he left Eve's room. His mind dwelled on the dresses, 'hidden beauty in a mass of chaos...much like the owner of all of this.'  
  
Kurama followed the small kitsune into another room. Eve's writing room.  
  
He set the bag down and picked up some of her work. She had about ten stories littering her desk, they seemed to be of no importance because they were just scattered around, stories mixing together. Kurama read the first page and fell in love with the detail, Eve was such an awesome writer. Her stories were mostly angsty, love/romace, suspense, and horror. Kurama spent the next thirty minutes trying to figure out what stories went together. Eve had numbered the bottom and made it easier for him. When he was finished he spent an hour reading them. He sighed and got up, it felt so real. Eve had entranced him in her words, really captured him. He tucked the stories neatly into the bag and headed off when he was stopped by the small kitsune.  
  
Kurama looked at it in question, then picked it up.  
  
"You wanna see Eve right?"  
  
The kitsune mewed in response.  
  
Kurama laughed lightly and picked up the bag in his left hand, while cradling the kitsune in his left. He ran with his demonic speed and made it back in thirty seconds flat.  
  
He set Eve's things at the end of her bed, the kitsune leaped out of his arms and landed awakardly on Eve, making her jump and gasp shortly in pain.  
  
She was about to strangle the thing when she realized it was her kitsune.  
  
"Fox Fire!" she held the kitsune to her face as it licked her cheek, "I missed you so much..." a tem rolled down her cheek and fell to the ground with a soft thud.  
  
"I thought you might've been killed because to that blast-" she realized Kurama was standing right there. She cleared her throat.  
  
"I-I went to get some of your things for you," Eve's stared lingered on him and made him want to babble on, "Your stories, their awesome, especially the romantic ones, and that one you're just starting, Heat, Flame, and Passion; Fire! I really like that one..."  
  
"You read my stories? Without my permission?"  
  
"I-I didn't know, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Kurama, tell me you didn't," she paused, "tell me you don't know my weakness!"  
  
"Eve, I'm sorry, I didn't know!"  
  
"Kurama, what is my weakness?!"  
  
"Uh..um romance?"  
  
"ARGHH!!! Noo!! I...can't believe...it's...that easy...to...break...my...defense!!"  
  
"Honestly if I didn't read your stories I'd think that your weakness would be in your abilities or something..."  
  
"So now you're calling my abilities weak!! Boy Kurama, you sure now how to get someone's forgiveness," Eve said with cold sacasm.  
  
"No! Not at all!!!"  
  
'I don't know what to say...he only wants to help, and frankly I'm tired of pushing people away...but he violated my privacy!! Then there was the time where we went to breakfast, I felt...loved?' Eve thought.  
  
"Take a seat," Eve said moving over.  
  
"Do you forgive me?" he looked at Eve sadly.  
  
'Oh my GOD!! He looks...so sad and hurt...as if he'd break if I said no...and what's this overwhelming urge to kiss him?!?!?!?! Vivid green eyes, boring into my soul...untangling all the knots and caressing the wounds....SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!'  
  
Eve nodded her head and tore her gaze away from him, looking at her kitsune which was now asleep, "Fox Fire seems to take a liking to you, he's usually quite vicious to most people..."  
  
"I think he smelt you me my clothes, knowing that I'd go back, he must've wanted to come and see you again," Kurama said, Eve couldn't help herself she looked back into Kurama's orbs of forest green.  
  
"Um," Eve said softly, "has anyone ever told you that you have really beautiful eyes?" she asked shyly and looked away.  
  
Kurama hid his shock. Eve had just been really mad at him and now it seemed as if he had just broke her defenses, and he wouldn't have if he didn't read her stories. Kurama blushed and cupped Eve's chin, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you have really beautiful eyes?" Eve blushed and smiled. The urge to kiss him stronger than ever.  
  
"No actually...Why was it so easy to break my defense?"  
  
"It wasn't. If I hadn't read your stories, then I wouldn't know..."  
  
"I really want to let you in...have a friend, but after so long, I'm kinda scared to do it..."  
  
"Eve," he took her hands in his, "Please don't be afraid, I only want to be your friend, I only want to make your life better...tuck the past away and embrace the future."  
  
"Did you get that from a movie?" Eve asked accusingly.  
  
"No way!" he said defensively.  
  
Eve giggled, "It might not be so bad to have a friend, but-" Eve stopped, she was just about to ask, what if I fall in love with you?  
  
"but what?" Kurama asked.  
  
"It's going to be really hard to start," Eve whispered.  
  
Kurama took her hand and brushed it across his cheeks, then he took her finger and brushed it across his lips. Kurama instantly realized what he was doing and immediately let go of her hand. Kurama blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
Eve pulled her hand back and ran her finger across her lips. She knew she couldn't help it, she ran her tongue over her lips. She grabbed Kurama's hand and held it for a minute, before placing his hand on her chest. She slowed reached up for his chest and felt his heartbeat. Kurama blushed realizing where his hand was he pulled away.  
  
"I think we've already started..." Kurama said to Eve. Eve nodded her head.  
  
RS: wow!! How was that? I liked it, read and review, tell me what you think! Oh and if you don't like Eve, just substitute her for yourself!! - !!! 


	3. Chapter 3

THE EVE OF ICE  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Kurama, have you ever loved someone?" Eve asked shyly.  
  
"Yes actually, but I've never told them how I felt because the pain of knowing that I could never have them was stronger than rejection..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I fell in love with a human, Koenma wouldn't allow that. So I stayed in silence, my love grew stronger and stronger until one day it seemed to disappear altogether."  
  
"A human?"  
  
"Yes, Hiei hated me for it, he called her weak and insufficient...those days," he laughed a little, "days I'll never forget though."  
  
Eve decided to change the subject, "It'd be nice to put on some clothes," Eve said trying to get out of the bed.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"No I'm fine.."  
  
"You're pushing me away again Eve..."  
  
"Sorry, this takes a little getting used to. Kurama?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Could we keep this all a secret? I'm not sure I'm ready to be friends with everyone else yet."  
  
Kurama nodded, "Are you sure you don't want help?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'll get out sooner or later. I'm not the one to accept help."  
  
"Ok, but now that we're friends, could you tell me what all the scars on your legs are?"  
  
"Kurama, I'm so sorry, but I can't you'd really hate me for it..."  
  
"Eve I promise, I won't hate you, just tell me please?"  
  
"I can't..." Eve said finally getting out of the bed. She crawled over to the bag.  
  
"Then at least let me help you, it's killing me to see you like this..."  
  
"Kurama," she sighed, "help me pick out an outfit then..."  
  
She unzipped to bag and pulled out some clothes, "You brought my skirts? And the dresses?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yeah, they were just so beautiful, I couldn't help myself..."  
  
Eve looked at Kurama with something of respect, "Thank you, hey my pants!! And shirts..." her smile faded when she saw the tank tops and tee shirts.  
  
"I knew you probably wouldn't wear them, but I brought just in case," Kurama said answering her question.  
  
Her face took on a new look of shock and anger as well as embarrassment, "You brought these?" she held up the leopard panties.  
  
"It was interesting, I didn't think that you wore something like that," Kurama laughed a little.  
  
"Oh and what's so funny, fox boy?!"  
  
"Fox boy? How did you know?"  
  
"Fox Fire, he knew you were one and tipped me off, by the way, WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Kurama laughed.  
  
"Kurama," she said sweetly, "you wear it!" she said shoving her underwear on his head.  
  
Eve laughed and rolled on the floor, feeling like her sides would burst, "Ow," she choked through laughter.  
  
"Eve!" he cried, throwing her panties back to her.  
  
Eve's laughter subsided and she started to finger the bandages, "I wonder if I've healed yet?" she said to herself.  
  
Eve started to take off the bandages, "Should I go?" Kurama asked.  
  
"What's the point, you've already seen my body, but I wouldn't mind if you turned around. It's just nice to have someone to talk to- Hell yeah!!"  
  
Kurama quickly turned around, "You okay?!" he asked and blushed realizing that Eve had taken off all the bandages, leaving her in her underwear.  
  
"Thought I told you to turn around?"  
  
"Sorry, just thought that you might need some help..."  
  
"Wait this means that I can go see Koenma, and find out what the hell I'm doing here, and I can battle Hiei!! Yes!!!" She posed in a smug stance, "First clothes!!"  
  
Eve pulled out a black tank top and baggy olive green pants. She also fished around for a sports bra.  
  
"Could you turn around again, it's something you haven't seen before," Eve said fingering for the clasp on her bra, "Dammit, I never was good with this..."  
  
"Do you need some help?"  
  
"No I'm fine, just need to get this undone-"  
  
Kurama snuck up behind her and fiddled with the clasp for about two seconds and it came undone.  
  
"Kurama!!" She whirled around, holding the bra close to her, "How did you do that!?"  
  
"Easy, just push back, and voila!"  
  
"Okay, turn around!" Eve slipped the bra off and put on the sports bra with some difficulty. She got it on and put on the pants and tank top. She slid her katana into a belt loop.  
  
"I'm ready! Take me to Koenma's!!"  
  
Kurama's eyes wandered to her arms, the scars, then her chest.  
  
"Uh Kurama, I know it's a 'no secrets thing' but I'm not telling you my size!"  
  
Kurama continued to stared.  
  
"Kurama!" she said getting really annoyed.  
  
Kurama walked over to Eve and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"What-what are you doing!!"  
  
Kurama's hands moved to her chest and Eve let out a scream that was heard by everyone, Eve started to back away but Kurama pinned her to the nearest wall. Eve could've sworn that she saw gold in his emerald eyes and a streak of silver in his red locks. Eve struggled to get free.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of me!!" she said roughly pushing Kurama away.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara came in and looked at Eve, the scanned her clothes and then Kurama.  
  
"What happened here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Nice clothes," Kuwabara complimented.  
  
"Thanks, I dunno, Kurama just came at me and...and started to..."  
  
"To?"  
  
"Touch me," Eve said softly.  
  
"Touch you...Yusuke do you think it was Yoko?"  
  
"It's very likely, however, Kurama doesn't often lose control like that. Unless...it wasn't Yoko..."  
  
"You mean Kurama-?" Kuwabara asked before Yusuke cut him off.  
  
Yusuke nodded, "But it's not his style-"  
  
"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" Eve yelled.  
  
Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, Kuwabara looked at Yusuke, "It's better if we let Kurama explain...wait is he out cold?!"  
  
Kuwabara went over, "He is," he said in a whisper.  
  
"Eve, what did you do to him?"  
  
"I just pushed him away from me! What the hell is going on, someone tell me!!!!"  
  
"I promise you Kurama will explain, with full detail-"  
  
"I feel like kicking some major ass right now," she turned on Kuwabara. Kuwabara ran behind Yusuke, "Care to take me up on this Yusuke?!" she said anger boiling in her veins.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara ran out of her room. She stormed out and kicked Hiei's door down.  
  
Hiei looked at her as if she was nuts, "What the hell do you want!!"  
  
She looked at him sternly, "You, me, battle right now!!" she said.  
  
"Hmm, need to vent off some anger too? This'll do you and me good," Hiei jumped out of his window with Eve following behind.  
  
Hiei started to speed up into a forest, just testing how fast Eve could go, once she surpassed him he stopped.  
  
They both unsheathed their katanas together and started to fight. Eve lunged at him with her sword right in front of her. Hiei disappear immediately and reappeared on a tree branch. He threw his sword aimed at her back. In the last second she twirled around and caught the katana in one hand. She threw it back up to Hiei and also reappeared on the branch.  
  
"So why are you pissed Hiei?"  
  
"Because of you," he said his crimson eyes making Eve shudder.  
  
"Oh and it's you who read my mind without permission, I should be the one mad Hiei!"  
  
"Getting beatings for stupid reasons by stupid people calls for revenge Eve," he sneered.  
  
"Yeah right, you read my mind, I threw a blast of dark energy at you, we're even!"  
  
"Hn. What's up with you anyway?"  
  
Eve turned pink a bit, "Kurama tried to feel me up."  
  
"Really now?" he said a bit confused, "did you like it?" he asked accusingly.  
  
"No! I knocked him unconscious after he did that!"  
  
"Kurama wouldn't do that, trust me," Hiei said softly.  
  
"He did, and since when can I trust you, you hacked into my mind!!!"  
  
"You were lying-"  
  
"Oh so if I were lying about my bra size you would read my mind right!!!??"  
  
"That's not the point, you were lying-"  
  
"Hiei we were getting along so well, just don't ever do that again and maybe we can become friends-"  
  
"I'm not trusting anyone who slices my stomach in half, got that!"  
  
"By the way, how is that cut?"  
  
"Barely healed for all you need to know," he said softly.  
  
"That is all I need to know," she whispered moving closer to him, "Hey look, I'm sorry for cutting you, I just needed some privacy..." she fingered the edges of Hiei's shirt. (A/N: he's not wearing that cloak)  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"You tell me," she whispered, brushing up against him.  
  
Hiei blushed, "Get off of me," he said coldly.  
  
"I know you're blushing. Look Hiei, don't flatter yourself, I only want to heal you. That cut was your fault, but I'm sympathetic."  
  
"Hn, I don't need your pity!" He said jumping down.  
  
"Come on Hiei, it'll only take a minute," she said advancing on him.  
  
"Look Eve, I thought you wanted to fight!"  
  
"Then fight we shall, and if I win I get to heal you-"  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"We'll see," a smirk played on her lips.  
  
Hiei lunged at her with his sword. She blocked it with her own and pushed him back. She smirked and formed a black orb in her hand, it was glowing darkly at her and stringy waves of electricity pulsed around it. She shoved it into her sword which turned black like the orb and had the electricity around it.  
  
"Hn, dirty little tricks again."  
  
"Aww is Hiei afraid of the shadows that he hides in? Well too bad!"  
  
"Fine then," Hiei disappeared and reappeared behind her and jabbed her in her back after she had already blocked his attack. "Would you like me to take this off?" she gestured toward her sword.  
  
"Yeah, don't use cheap tricks!"  
  
"Fine," Eve extended her hand without the sword and the ball of black soared towards her empty palm. She hurled it at Hiei who disappeared and reappeared in front of her. Eve was startled because she thought her attack would've hit him. She hesitated too long and was cut in her arm.  
  
"Just a little warning. I won't just aim for your arm next time."  
  
Eve looked at her arm, she knew she couldn't heal it, but she could still heal Hiei.  
  
"Hiei!!" she said with an angry look and she appeared on Hiei's side and he calmly sliced her stomach, being very unyielding. Eve crippled to the ground clutching her stomach.  
  
"I thought you were stronger than this, you're a shadow demon after all," Hiei sighed.  
  
"I am, sorry Hiei, I just don't want to hurt you even more," Eve said softly.  
  
Hiei considered her words, "Sorry," he muttered, "Hn!"  
  
"Good," she said standing up straight as if she was never in pain. She tackled him to the ground.  
  
"You will pay!" Hiei said through gritted teeth as he held his katana to her neck. She knocked it out of his hand with a simple quick flick of her own. She grabbed her katana and positioned herself over Hiei. She put the blade to his neck and asked.  
  
"Are you going to do this the easy way of the hard way?"  
  
"Neither!" Hiei said struggling to push her off of him. She slammed him down hard and sliced through his shirt. She blushed a bit at his chest and cut the bandages.  
  
"I said I don't need your help!"  
  
"Oh shut up will you!" she said slapping him hard across the face. She placed her hands on his stomach and felt his breathing. She healed him within a matter of seconds.  
  
"Why did you do that? You could've just beaten me, you know," Hiei said getting back up.  
  
"One, I'm not going to let you get beat up so badly, and two, I was afraid I might lose," she said.  
  
"Lose? There's nothing in it for you"  
  
"I wanted to heal you Hiei," she said.  
  
"Why? It's not helping you," he said placing pressure on helping.  
  
"Whatever. Look I just healed you and now I'm going to go back inside," she said roughly, "No matter what happens, don't try to bandage me," she said as an after thought.  
  
"Hn," Hiei walked away.  
  
Eve tried to teleport to her room but failed and staggered to her room, to the bandages. She weakly opened her bedroom door and fell to her knees. She crawled over to her dresser where she kept the bandages. She felt consciousness slipping from her and managed to get herself on her bed. She crudely wrapped the bandages around herself and slipped under the covers, pulling it up to her cheeks. She drew her legs to her chest and hugged herself as if she was crying. In a matter of seconds Eve passed out.  
  
Hiei remained in the forest. He was resting in a tree and his thoughts focused on Eve. She's much stronger than that, she didn't want to hurt me though, on the contrary, she wanted to heal me. But why? She's mad at me, wouldn't she want to hurt me? And what did she mean by, 'no matter what happens, don't try to bandage me' Ugh!! Girls just don't make sense!! Hiei gave a small unnoticeable blush, maybe she didn't want me to see her. Hiei shook his head and closed his eyes.  
  
Kurama was talking to Yusuke and Kuwabara in Kurama's room.  
  
"Yeah man, she said that you started to touch her," Yusuke said.  
  
"But I didn't, it was Yoko-"  
  
"She was really pissed Kurama, she's fighting with Hiei now," Kuwabara said seriously.  
  
"How come you blacked out?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yoko wanted to, dunno why though. The last thing I remember was Eve pushing me away. For good reason too, damn Yoko and his perverted ways," Kurama cursed.  
  
"We thought that it might not have been Yoko, we thought it was you," Yusuke said quietly.  
  
"WHAT!? Why would I do that?"  
  
"The question is why wouldn't you do that? She touched you, you love her, and then you'd touch her."  
  
"I don't love Eve!" he said, a blush crept up his cheeks.  
  
"Don't lie," Yusuke said.  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"What-eva!" Kuwabara said in a girly tone.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke looked at him as if he were insane.  
  
"How come you didn't explain to her then?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Because we thought it'd be best if you explained. Meanwhile she just went to vent off some anger."  
  
"You should've told her at least a vague clue or something," Kurama said outraged.  
  
"You don't often lose control like that, I wasn't sure that it was Yoko," Yusuke said back at him.  
  
Eve woke up and threw on a long sleeved shirt to cover up the bandages on her arm and wandered outside of her room. She heard voices coming from inside Kurama's room. She shrugged and turned on the television and saw a tape sticking out. She pushed it in and immediately recognized it as the movie she was watching with Kurama. She quickly stopped it and ejected the tape. She got on the couch and started to channel surf.  
  
Eve adjusted herself to make her pain more comfortable. She'd been so used to pain. Emotionally and physically. Physically, pain didn't mean much to her anymore, she got it a lot since she was always fighting demons, but now healing people? What had she done to deserve all of this?  
  
Eve placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the bandages through her shirt. Then she grasped her arm lightly. It didn't hurt as much as her stomach but it still hurt.  
  
Eve stopped changing the channels when she came across a horror movie. She watched as the stalker followed the young girl home. Eve flinched and gasped as the blood splattered the kitchen tiles. Her eyes widened at the movie and she was unaware of Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara in the next room.  
  
Kurama's doorknob twisted but Eve paid it no attention. Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped out followed by Kurama.  
  
"Eve?"  
  
Eve sprang up at the voice, when she realized who it was she backed away slowly, "Don't you dare touch me!" she said dangerously. She meant it too, a greyish blue orb was floating in her palm.  
  
"Eve I just want to expla-"  
  
Whoosh! Eve hurled the ball of shadow energy at Kurama, who held it back with much effort. Eve walked over to him and took the ball out of his hands. She tossed it back and forth in her own hands as if it were a plum. She crushed it and it disappeared. Then she whistled. Fox Fire came running out of her room. She extended her arms but Fox Fire jumped up on Kurama who nuzzled it affectionately. She gave another sharp and annoyed whistle. Fox Fire kept cuddling with Kurama. Eve gave another sharp whistle and Fox Fire glanced in her direction and leapt out of Kurama's arms and into Eve's. It mewed once and then turned around and hissed at Kurama.  
  
Eve teleported out of the room and into the forest.  
  
"Fox Fire, I don't want you to ever touch him again, got it?" Fox Fire mewed and jumped out of Eve's hands and walked on the ground beside her.  
  
"What am I going to do?! I can't believe I'm actually joining their dumb team! Seriously! I mean, I'm never going to open up, not with what just happened! Dammit, I still need to go see Koenma!!"  
  
"Let me take you then and you can stop all of your whining!" Hiei said jumping down.  
  
Eve looked at him like he was crazy, "What were you doing?"  
  
"Sitting in a tree, duh!"  
  
"Just take me to Koenma!" Eve said angrily.  
  
"Hn. Just keep up," Hiei said as he walked away.  
  
"Must you always be like this?!" She asked running up to him  
  
"Must you always be like that?!" He mocked.  
  
"I take it you're still pissed?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei said as he quickened his pace.  
  
"Isn't there a faster way?" Eve asked.  
  
"Only if you can keep up," Hiei said as he jumped from tree to tree.  
  
This caught Eve by surprise, but she started to run using her demonic speed and caught up before he was less than half a kilometer away from her.  
  
Hiei stopped jumping and they reached a large building. Eve stopped abruptly and bumped into Hiei, causing her to fall on her behind. Hiei didn't look back he just walked into the building.  
  
Eve growled lightly at his rudeness but got up and walked in after him anyway. She gasped at what she saw, but quickly hid it and smirked lightly.  
  
"So, where is this dude?" Eve asked Hiei.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said as he walked into another room, "She's here," Hiei said as he leaned against the wall.  
  
Eve looked around and her eyes rested on a toddler with a blue pacifier standing on a desk, "Whoa! What's a baby doing in an office? And where are its parents? Aww but it's so cute!"  
  
Hiei started to laugh and the baby turned red.  
  
"I AM KOENMA!!! NOT A BABY!!! AND I AM NOT CUTE!!!"  
  
"Whoa!! The baby can talk?! And it's Koenma...and it doesn't think it's cute...can we say MAJOR INSULT?!?!!?!?!?"  
  
"I AM NOT A BABY!!! Wait, you think I'm cute?"  
  
"Yeah, just don't get your diapers in a knot!" Eve took a seat, "So why am I here anyway?"  
  
Hiei was still laughing. Koenma and Eve ignored him for a few minutes but then he just burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
"It wasn't that funny..." Eve said under her breath.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!! HIEI, GET OUT!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"Whatever you say...Koenma," Hiei said through laughter. Once he was outside he stopped.  
  
"Okay so why am I here?"  
  
"Because I think that you have the potential to compete in the Dark Tournament and help out on the team. You aren't even aware of how much power you possess, so much that it is possible for you to wipe out the human race and take over the demon race, but you'd need a lot of training and experience. My team can help you there."  
  
"Okay now have you considered the fact that I am the only girl on that team and that it's possible that I don't want to join and perhaps just rule the world!"  
  
"Yes, yes and no. Yes you are the only girl on the team, and you'll just have to deal with it, Botan can help you if you want-"  
  
Eve snorted, "I don't take help!"  
  
"Yes I am aware of that but in time you just might need to. Yes I have also considered that you might not want to join but what else will you do? You've got nothing else to live for am I correct?"  
  
"No! I can rule the world-"  
  
"If you remember, I said no to that one, you'd need my help in training to rule the world," He finished.  
  
"Okay those are good answers, but I still need to know why I am the only girl on this team!"  
  
"Looks are deceiving, you might just win this tournament for us because someone underestimated you."  
  
"That's not what I'm getting at. What if something 'happens'?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Happens? Oh you mean that, well then don't let it 'happen,'" he said simply.  
  
"But what if it does and I can't control it?"  
  
"Just try your best," Koenma saw the look on her face, "I know, I'm aware of what Kurama has done, but you need to go and ask him what really happened, okay?"  
  
Eve growled and gave a reluctant, "Fine!"  
  
"Just remember that we're all trying to help you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Eve got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Training starts as soon as you get back, oh and no more healing people until I say okay?"  
  
A thought struck Eve and she grinned, "Yeah, so really now, where are your parents?"  
  
"Eve!" He said warningly.  
  
"Sheesh! I was only teasing!" Eve closed the door and went outside to see Hiei standing with his arms folded.  
  
"Let's go!" He said jumping from tree to tree. Eve ran once again.  
  
"Hiei, after I talk to Kurama, I have to train. Now as a chance to get a proper battle, will you be the first to train me?"  
  
"Hn, whatever you desire," he said as a smirk played across his lips.  
  
Eve smiled, she couldn't heal people but she knew that if she beat him up too badly she would. She wasn't going to let any stupid rules stop her. She'd lived without them for most of her life and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.  
  
She was curious of what Kurama had to say but still quite angry with him, whatever reason it was he should've stopped it. She might forgive him, but only if she felt like it. And right now – she didn't feel like it.  
  
She didn't know what to think, she had nothing else to do and she was grateful to be on the team, but what if she fell in love?! Something that she never wanted to happen again. Being hurt was too much pain, and with her luck, being hurt was all she would get.  
  
Eve and Hiei reached the building and Hiei went up into his room. Eve went over to Kurama's and knocked gently.  
  
"Can we talk?" Eve asked with seriousness in her voice.  
  
"Sure," came Kurama's voice from behind the door, "Give me one moment. I'll explain everything," a small thud was heard from inside his room. Kurama opened the door and stepped aside to let Eve in. He closed it and sat on his bed. Then he motioned for Eve to join him, but she shook her head.  
  
"I just want to find out what happened and why you touched me like that," she said without hesitation.  
  
"Eve, I'm really sorry for that," he looked up at her with those sad green orbs. Just like when she wanted to kiss him, but this time she felt nothing.  
  
"A kitsune named Yoko resides in my body. He doesn't come out often and I can control it most times. He was a thief and was reborn into my body. Making me a demon, do you understand?"  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
"He's also a bit of a pervert...and I think...that what he did was...because...he wanted you," Kurama looked up at her. He saw no sign of any emotion.  
  
Eve continued her staring.  
  
"I tried to stop him really! But I was powerless, he knew you had let me in...that I had broken your defense. He used it against you and me. Eve I am really sorry, can you forgive me?"  
  
"Is it possible that you may have wanted to do that as well?"  
  
"No, not at all," he said turning a bit pink, "not without your permission at least," he mumbled.  
  
"You don't often lose control, so what if it happens again?"  
  
"I'll warn you-"  
  
"That's not good enough. Kurama, I forgive you, but I'm keeping my distance and putting my barrier back up," Eve said, turning to leave.  
  
"Eve please, I promise you I will keep him under my control!! You've just learned to trust again, don't ruin it now!" He said as he jumped from the bed and grabbed Eve shoulder.  
  
Eve turned to him slowly and grabbed his hand. She tightly closed around on his wrist, sending a blinding pain straight to his bones. She took a step back and gritted her teeth.  
  
"I told you to keep your distance," she said firmly, "Or else," Eve said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Eve...Oh-my-god, I can't believe this. One minute she's all happy and loose, next she breaking my wrist!" Kurama said as he rubbed his throbbing wrist.  
  
"Hiei, get out here! NOW!!" Eve said as she started to relax on the couch.  
  
"Not coming huh? Too afraid to fight I guess, his loss...HIEI YOU ASS, GET OUT NOW!!" Eve said dangerously.  
  
"Shut up!!" Hiei said as he emerged from his room and looked at Eve, "What the hell do you want!!??"  
  
"Koenma said that I have to train, and you're going to train me...not that I need it," Eve added.  
  
"Will you shut your ass up if I train you?" Hiei asked with annoyance.  
  
"YES!!" Eve screamed at him.  
  
"Alright, what are we going to use?"  
  
"Anything!! Use your dragon for all I care!!"  
  
"How'd you know about that?" Hiei asked curiously.  
  
"Your almost a legend from the Koorime, not exactly a good one...but hey!!"  
  
Hiei walked out followed by Eve. They reached the ground that they had fought on earlier.  
  
Eve smirked, knowing she had forgotten her katana on purpose.  
  
Hiei drew his katana and waited for Eve to make the first move. Eve stood there examining Hiei's movements, the blink of an eye, and the twitch of a muscle. Everything would tell her how to attack or defend.  
  
"You gonna make your move or what?" Hiei spat out impatiently.  
  
"No," Eve said simply, amused at his impatience.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Hiei lunged at her. Eve quickly put up a shadow barrier. Hiei backed off before any damage was done and Eve put the barrier back down.  
  
"You know using ice attacks isn't going to work right?" Eve asked.  
  
Hiei said nothing and disappeared, he emerged behind her and with stealth thrust his sword into her back. Eve turned quickly and blocked it right as the tip was touching her. She gathered a ball of grey shadow energy and aimed at Hiei. Hiei, being too quick for his own good, (A/N: , much thought!) dodged with ease.  
  
"Knith O' La Drashay," Eve called, motioning at Hiei. A semi-clear/silver ball appeared in her left hand.  
  
Eve outstretched her hand and laid her palm flat. Her fingers were spread apart and then she closed her hand. She took her index finger and pointed at Hiei then drew her finger back to her hand. A black substance flew like liquid into the silver-clear ball she held in her left hand. It was not liquid or solid or even gas though. It was Hiei's shadow.  
  
In Eve's fighting tongue, 'Knith O' La Drashay' meant 'Thief Of The Shadow.'  
  
Hiei was frozen; his body was unable to move from that spot.  
  
"What the hell have you done to me?!"  
  
"Nothing, well nothing besides steal your shadow. Without your shadow you are powerless to move on you own. See this ball," Eve gestured to the orb that was now midnight black with a blinding white jet of light rocketing around, "Your shadow is in this, the white light is actually a part of your soul and it's trying to free your shadow and itself. I have no idea of what part of you soul...perhaps the tip of the bottom or the top. Maybe even a chunk in the middle. Anyway until this ball breaks, your powerless-"  
  
Hiei had somehow managed to form a thick ice blade above Eve while she was talking. Hiei hurtled it down toward the ball, in attempt to shatter it.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," Eve said as she engulfed it in her shadows, "I told you not to use ice attacks!" The black spear was now under Eve's control. Eve quickly jerked the black orb towards her and Hiei fell forward. At the same time Eve pushed her right hand forward and caught Hiei's stomach with the black spear.  
  
"So? Are you having fun? I know I am," Eve smirked, she knew Hiei wasn't able to move and he wouldn't be able to attack directly. The spear was stuck in him until he could do something.  
  
Hiei lit his body on fire. The flames didn't harm him, only the things around him. The fire melted through the shadows and melted the ice. The shadow remained for about ten seconds, stuck in Hiei's abdomen. Then it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hiei fell forward and hit his head on the ground.  
  
Eve disappeared and reappeared in front if him. She squatted down and lifted the orb up a centimetre. Hiei's body propped itself up on it's knees. Hiei's gaze was now fixed on the black orb.  
  
"Have you had enough or do you want to continue?"  
  
"Shut up!! Shut up!! SHUT UP!!" Hiei yelled at her.  
  
"Fine," Eve said as she poked the orb, which dented in. Hiei felt his side being bored into. Eve pulled her finger out and the orb was completely round again.  
  
"Hiei, I don't want to hurt you. And Koenma says that I can't heal people anymore. So will you give up if I give you your shadow?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Really? Even with that gaping wound in your stomach?"  
  
"I'm going to train you, Eve," Hiei said.  
  
"Train me? Ha, it looks more like I'm training you!"  
  
"Well then what did Koenma mean if you are to help me become stronger when you are already so weak?" Eve asked herself.  
  
"Are you going to release me?"  
  
Eve looked at him as if he had just showed up, "Hm? I dunno, it's funny seeing you like this...but if you really want to fight, I guess we could..." Eve pondered this for a moment.  
  
"Fine, I won't use my powers, just my katana," Eve said.  
  
She brought Hiei up to his feet and pulled him with her. Eve made Hiei follow her to her room where she grabbed her katana and put Hiei's orb in his hands. The white light started rocketing around even more furiously. Eve took her katana in one hand.  
  
"This may hurt a little," Eve said as she stabbed the ball of darkness. Hiei fell to his knees in pain. His shadow flickered behind him for a moment and the white light circled him ten times before going in where his heart was.  
  
Instantly Hiei was on top of Eve with his katana at her throat.  
  
"Don't you dare do that to me again," he hissed into her face.  
  
Eve struggled to get free, his attack was very unexpected and she had already promised not to use her powers. Only her katana and her katana it would be.  
  
"I'd think twice before you put me in this position," Eve growled back at him. Her katana was gently pushing up on Hiei's stomach wound.  
  
Hiei got up and left the room with Eve following.  
  
"Let me bandage you," Eve said coming out with a first aid kit in her hand, "I want to fight you at your best," Eve said advancing on Hiei.  
  
"Give that to me!" Hiei said snatching the box out of Eve's hands, "I can do it myself!" He said rudely to her.  
  
"Fine, I'll be waiting on the ground," Eve said as she walked out of the room and headed for the grounds the she and Hiei were fighting on.  
  
Eve sighed, "This'll do me good," she said as she drew her katana.  
  
Hiei jumped down from his room and disappeared before Eve caught sight of him, he reappeared and made a large gash in her leg. Eve whipped around and tried to attack him but he had disappeared again. He reappeared in front of her and he took a swing at her Eve blocked and pushed him back. Hiei ran up at Eve with the tip of his sword facing her, Eve ran at him too but found that it wasn't going to work so she did a weird limp-run over to him and their katanas clashed once again. Eve felt the pressure to hold him back burn within her stomach, or was that just the pain? Even so Eve managed to hold him back for a while until he disappeared again. He reappeared behind her and sliced her shoulder. Eve fell to the ground, shaking from...laughter?  
  
"Hiei use your cheap tricks, you know I can kill you in an instant-" Eve said before she was cut off.  
  
"Rule one, never let the element of surprise, surprise you," Hiei stated as if her never heard her.  
  
Eve got back up, her leg was shaking and blood was gushing out of her left shoulder. She felt weak and vulnerable but didn't want to show it.  
  
"You still want to fight? Not a very graceful loser, but have it your way!" Hiei said as he charged at her again.  
  
"As you wish!" Eve yelled back at him as she ran at him.  
  
Their swords clashed and they started to have a real battle. Hiei removed his sword from hers and took a swipe at her neck. Eve blocked it by holding her sword straight up, she pushed Hiei back and aimed for his legs. Hiei jumped up and brought his sword down hoping to hit her head. Eve stepped out of the way and then jumped up at Hiei their swords hit again and they came back to the ground. They started aiming for each other and the places they were aiming for getting worse by the moment. Every time one would attack the other would block it went like this until both of them aimed for each other's heart. Their swords were locked in a deadly position and if either gave up their defense they were sure to get seriously injured. Hiei's defense was growing stronger and Eve's was weakening. Just when it seemed to have gotten worse for Eve the swords had been under too much pressure and shattered right there. Eve and Hiei looked at their shattered swords and then each other. They dropped the handles of the shattered swords and went on with full hand-to-hand combat.  
  
"You never give up do you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Giving up isn't in me!" Eve said back to him.  
  
Hiei smirked, "Nor me," Hiei stuck his foot out as their arms were locked and tried to trip Eve.  
  
Eve was concentrating on Hiei and how to flip his hand so she could snap his wrist like she almost did to Kurama. Eve didn't realize it until it was too late, Eve tripped on Hiei's foot and fell forward into Hiei's arms. Her grip tightened as she tried to keep her balance but she fell anyway.  
  
Eve blushed and got back up. Hiei had an awkward look on his face and he felt himself blushing.  
  
"How about we call it a draw?" Eve asked.  
  
"Hn," Hiei grunted.  
  
Eve limped her way back to the building and Fox Fire came running out of the forest.  
  
"Hey there!" Eve said as she held out her arms and waited for Fox Fire.  
  
Fox Fire leapt into her arms and nuzzled her face. It then turned its attention to the wound in Eve's left shoulder and gave a concerned 'mew.'  
  
"It's alright I'm fine. I was just training with Hiei, where were you anyway?"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Eve laughed and then started coughing. She held a hand up to her mouth and realized that she was coughing up blood.  
  
"What!?" Eve yelled and started coughing again.  
  
Hiei turned around and saw Eve fall to her knees coughing up some red, shiny liquid. Blood. Hiei made his usual hn and walked away.  
  
Fox Fire immediately went into his huge form (A/N: like kirara!!!) and bent down so Eve could climb up. Fox Fire dashed off and made it into Eve's room.  
  
Eve got off, she had coughed up blood all the way here and had stopped. She realized that she had given the bandages to Hiei. She climb back on Fox Fire and whispered for him to go to Hiei.  
  
Fox Fire tracked Hiei in a forest and Eve got off. She walked up to Hiei who was currently staring at a lake. She put a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him.  
  
"Where are my bandages?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hiei tell me where they are! I swear if you don't tel-" Eve was cut off.  
  
Hiei's arm had slipped around her waist and he had pulled her closer to him. His lips were placed on hers and they stopped her from talking...or screaming for that matter. Hiei made the kiss more passionate when he felt Eve pulling away. He held her closer. One hand around her waist the other gently rubbing her side...-! Eve relaxed into his grip and placed a hand on his chest. Yet her desires had not been satisfied.  
  
It was just like in her story...but in her story...her lover had butchered her heart!  
  
RS: cliffy!! OMG WHAT THE HELL IS HIEI DOING!!!!  
  
Lauren: I think he's kissing her!  
  
RS: Not the point! Anyway...what's going to happen? I honestly don't know but please review!!  
  
Dedicated to: Lauren, my best friend, Light Goddess, and Wolfwood a.k.a. Angel Avalon my best internet penpal buddies!!! 


	4. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT – CONCERNS THE FUTURE OF 'THE EVE OF ICE'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RS: Alright, I've read over the chapters and now I'm just beginning to think it's shitty!! REALLY!! Everyone is out of character, especially Hiei!! I know I haven't really gotten anywhere with this and I don't want to if it's going to end up like crap. I don't even know where I was going with this. I've read so many other fanfics and they are SO MUCH BETTER!!! (Yes I know where I left off was a cliffie but just keep reading what I have to write- in others words, just listen to what I have to say) I've been thinking that I could start over new, make a fic that would be so much better! Some fics have you as the main character and others have someone else, I'd like to give a shot at the ones where you're the main character but since I'm starting all over in hopes that it will be better I'm not sure about that...also, when I do make a fic (whether you or made up character/someone else) I'd like to know who you want to fall in love with, Hiei? Kurama? Both? Snicker but you know in MY stories you can't have them both, right AND draws out the word you know making you fall in love with Hiei does present more of a challenge if I stay in character (I seem to LIKE challenges, ne?)-. If you liked 'The Eve Of Ice' let me know and I can create something along those lines. Don't forget to review or e-mail me about how you feel about this!!  
  
Main points to review/e-mail about -- Who you want to fall in love with? Who's perspective? (you or made up character/someone else), and what you want the general thing to be about kk!!??  
  
Sapphire: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I SWEAR RS IS GONNA HACK OFF MY HEAD FROM NOT KNOWING WHAT TO WRITE EVEN THOUGH SHE WANTS TO SOOOO BADLY!!!  
  
RS: heh leaps on Sapphire and pries at her head  
  
Sapphire: Review please!!!!!!!! 


End file.
